Cała lista
by euphoria814
Summary: Czyli jak delikatnie wytknąć przyjacielowi wszystkie wpadki


**prompt: "Subtelność" to moje drugie imię!**  
 **Czyli jak delikatnie wytknąć przyjacielowi wszystkie wpadki**

* * *

Danny obserwował jak Steve odprowadza Lynn pod jej dom. Dziewczyna była ładna. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Miała w sobie to coś. Tę odrobinę agresji i dominacji, która charakteryzowała również Cath. Może po prostu tak wyglądał typ McGarretta, chociaż pewnie Steven nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Chryste, jesteś… - zaczął i urwał, kiedy McGarrett wrócił do samochodu.

\- No co? – spytał Steve, wchodząc od razu w defensywę i nie bez powodu.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu Danny. – Mogłeś powiedzieć, że byłeś na randce – dodał, ponieważ najwyraźniej musiał wypowiadać oczywistości na głos.

\- No i? – spytał Steve. – Potrzebowałeś podwózki – odparł, jakby to naprawdę nie był problem.

Danny westchnął przeciągle.

\- Steven, wiem, że ta jaszczurcza część mózgu, która uaktywnia się u innych jedynie w czasie zagrożenia, jakimś cudem u ciebie działa przez cały czas. Chociaż nie wiem jakim cudem, bo miałeś dwie tomografie tylko w zeszłym tygodniu i neurolog mnie zapewniał, że nie widać żadnych uszkodzeń – zaczął. – Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że kobiety nie lubią, kiedy robi im się takie numery.

\- Oświeć mnie, Danny – warknął Steve. – Bo pojęcia nie mam o jakie numery ci chodzi – powiedział, zapalając silnik.

\- Och, mam całą listę – poinformował go z prawdziwą przyjemnością. – Przede wszystkim randka w stylu McGarretta oznacza chyba, że zostajecie ostrzelani przez ukrywającego się przestępcę. Nie było mnie tam, ale wiem na pewno, że odwaliłeś jakiś numer w stylu ninja, który pewnie akurat mógł jej trochę zaimponować, ale mimo wszystko kobiety nie lubią, kiedy się do nich strzela – ciągnął dalej. – No i nie zapominajmy, że druga randka według ciebie powinna się kończyć odebraniem mnie z lotniska. Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może ona chciała jakiegoś całusa przy drzwiach? Albo zaprosiłaby cię do środka, gdyby nie fakt, że zamiast uroczej i lekko krępującej jazdy, podczas której oboje zastanawiacie się nad tym czy skończy się to w łóżku, ty pytasz mnie na jak długi wyjechała Grace, żałując, że nie mogłeś pożegnać mojej córki – zakończył.

Steve wpatrywał się długo w drogę przed sobą, a potem spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Nie wyciągam przed trzecią randką – poinformował go nagle McGarrett.

\- Chryste, jesteś taką świnią. I totalnie nie musiałem tego wiedzieć – warknął Danny, wyrzucając do góry dłonie.

ooo

\- Masz dla mnie jeszcze jakieś rady? – spytał Steve następnego dnia i Danny przez krótką chwilę sądził, że McGarrett z niego kpił.

Jeśli jednak Danny znał kogokolwiek dobrze, to akurat tego półsamobójcę, który pchał się pod kule, jakby sądził, że się go nie imały.

Steve mówił całkiem poważnie. I może źle ocenił jego związek z Lynn. McGarrett wydawał się początkowo zainteresowany kobietą platonicznie. Kto zresztą przy zdrowych zmysłach zabierał kobietę na pieszą wycieczkę po pieprzonej dżungli, a potem na mecz. Takie rzeczy Steve robił z nim albo z Kono.

\- Całą listę – powiedział bez chwili wahania.

Steve wydawał się faktycznie słuchać i Danny'ego kusiło, aby zmusić go do robienia notatek. To byłoby jednak przekroczenie pewnej granicy, a nie chciał, aby McGarrett wycofał się akurat wtedy, kiedy mógł się rozwinąć.

\- Przede wszystkim nie zabiera się kobiet w miejsca, w których się spocą. Kobiety nie lubią potu na sobie. Sukienki im się kleją do ciała i nie czują się seksowne, a my chcemy, żeby czuły się komfortowo i seksownie – wyjaśnił Danny. – Zatem klimatyzowane pomieszczenia albo takie na dachach ze świetnym widokiem. Restauracje serwujące sałatki i desery czekoladowe.

\- Desery czekoladowe – powtórzył po nim Steve.

\- Musisz wiedzieć czy Lynn ma jakieś alergie. Jeśli wtrącisz podczas zamawiania, że na przykład nie powinna jeść tego lub tego, bo ma orzeszki ziemne czy coś, ona pomyśli, że się jednak o nią troszczysz i nie jesteś do końca zwierzęciem – dodał.

\- Lynn nie ma alergii – poinformował go Steve. – Ja też nie. A ty?

\- Żadnych – rzucił. – Dobra, zatem zapraszasz kobietę na kolację i ona świetnie wygląda. Teraz kolejna sprawa. Nie możesz iść w bojówkach i koszulce, którą kupiłeś, bo mieściły się trzy w opakowaniu – powiedział, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Koszula – uściślił.

Steve wyglądał na zirytowanego, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- No dobrze. Jesteście na kolacji i jakimś cudem się już ubrałeś, a restauracja, do której idziecie nie serwuje krewetek Kamekony – podjął. – Maniery.

\- Wiem czym są maniery. Kiedy uciekaliśmy przed kulami ostatnio, przepuściłem Lynn przodem – poinformował go McGarrett.

Danny przez sekundę czy dwie wgapiał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ty neandertalczyku! Nie przepuściłeś jej z kultury, ale tylko dlatego, że lubisz odgrywać tarczę dla kul – rzucił, ponieważ takie były fakty.

Znał McGarretta, aby wiedzieć to doskonale.

ooo

Steve został pouczony o otwieraniu drzwi oraz prowadzeniu kulturalnej rozmowy, która nie zaczynała się od strzelania do ludzi i wymuszania zeznań. Nie posiadała też charakterystycznego dla McGarretta 'ściśle tajne', które wcale to nie działało znakomicie na laski. Jerry nauczył się tego przy kilku przykrych okazjach.

Danny był z siebie dumny, kiedy McGarrett pojawił się w pracy ze wszystkich miejsc, w dopasowanej koszuli, która krzyczała, że miał zaliczyć tego wieczoru. Kono zagwizdała na jego widok i nawet Chin nie wykazywał się naturalnym dla siebie stoicyzmem, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Lynn wparowała do ich siedziby w kilka minut później w szortach i z rumieńcami na twarzy. Przystanęła w progu z niedowierzaniem patrząc na McGarretta, a potem pokiwała głową, jakby totalnie zatwierdzała tę zmianę.

\- Masz czas dzisiaj wieczorem? – spytał Steve i Danny dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to pytanie było skierowane do niego.

Miał ochotę walnąć McGarretta w ten głupi czerep. Najwyraźniej zapomniał powiedzieć, że zabieranie przyjaciela na randkę nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

\- Zwariowałeś? – syknął, bo Lynn była coraz bliżej i za chwilę mogła ich usłyszeć.

Steve zerknął na dziewczynę, a potem na niego i na jego twarzy pojawił się ten irytujący anewryzm, oznaczający nadciągające zatwardzenie emocjonalne.

\- Lynn jest moim kumplem i przyszła odebrać klucze od mojego samochodu. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś nas zawieźć do restauracji, a potem odprowadzić mnie pod drzwi, odkąd na pewno jesteś w tym lepszy. Miałeś całą listę tych bzdetów, a ja nie zdążyłem zrobić notatek – poinformował go McGarrett. – To jak będzie? Jesteśmy umówieni? We dwójkę. Sami.


End file.
